Everyone Is Special(song)
Everyone is Special is an original Barney song that first appeared in Barney in Concert. It teaches kids that they're very special and important the way they are. Lyrics You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do Oh/'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way You're important, oh, you really are You're the only one like you The world is better, just because you're here You should know that we/I love you Oh/'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way (Everyone?) Everyone in his or her own way Barney Song Used In... Backyard Gang= #Barney in Concert |-| Barney & Friends= #Happy Birthday, Barney! #Practice Makes Music #Everyone is Special #Picture This! #A Very Special Delivery! #Twice Is Nice! #A Different Kind of Mystery #Oh, Brother...She's My Sister #Books Are Fun! #The One and Only You #You've Got to Have Art #You Are Special #All Aboard! #All About Me #Welcome, Cousin Riff #Glad to Be Me #The New Kid #Big as Barney #The Chase #The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure #Venice, Anyone?: Italy |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney Safety (Scene Taken from: Picture This!) #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Everyone Is Special (Scene Taken from: All About Me) #We Love Our Family (Episode Featured: Welcome, Cousin Riff) #Clean Up, Clean Up! (Episode Featured: All Aboard!) #Most Loveable Moments (Episode Featured: The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure) #Most Huggable Moments (Episodes Featured: Big as Barney/Glad to Be Me) #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: Venice, Anyone?: Italy) |-| Live Shows= #Barney in Concert #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Musical Park #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 #Music for Me! Trivia *In the last line of the chorus, each character uses their own pose, which is unique to them and is worked into the choreography of the song, as in the above picture. These poses generally do not change over time, with a few exceptions. *At the end of Barney Live! In New York City, this was sung as a finale and the chorus was repeated. *Beginning in the Season 2 episode Picture This!, Everyone is Special was re-harmonized from the 1991 rendition used in Barney in Concert as well as in Season 1. *In "A Very Special Delivery!", Barney also sings a lullaby version of the song to Tosha's new brothers. *When this song was first sung in Barney in Concert, the lyrics were "because you're special" in the first verse, but in Season 1 and "A Very Special Delivery!", and the 1996 re-release of Barney in Concert, they were sung as "oh you are special". The current lyrics were first used in the episode "Picture This!" *This song was never sung in Season 8, but was used as an underscore for some episodes. *The second verse varies depending on the episode and who it's sung to when it's sung in Barney, Dora & Friends. Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Dora Songs